


Returning to the Apartment

by KattheSinisterAce



Series: The Nervous Mando Named Tari Novhret [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattheSinisterAce/pseuds/KattheSinisterAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tari Novhret owns an apartment on Coruscant. She's been away for a while, and her sister Seran has been kind enough to take care of it while she was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning to the Apartment

Tari’s apartment on Coruscant wasn’t the best, but it was, for the most part, fairly decent. 

Now that Cabur was around, it was getting to be a bit small. But then, she supposed most places would be. Not that it mattered much, as Cabur didn’t much like being here on Coruscant, preferring to stay on Tari’s ship.

Tari smiled at her older sister. “Vor’e, Seran.”

“It’s no problem, Tar’ika. I figured you’d be back and wouldn’t want to stay with me.”

“No, no, I wouldn’t mind staying with you…”

Seran laughed quietly. “I don’t believe you, vod’ika. But it’s alright, none of mind so long as you visit from time to time.”

“Of course I’ll visit. How are Allis and Petra?” she hasn’t seen her nieces in a while and Tari felt bad for not going to see them. 

“Quite well, thanks for asking.” Seran smiled.

“Oh! There’s one more thing. I know I’m not here very often, so I decided to give the passcode to those I trust so they can use it as well. Is that alright?”

That seemed to confuse Seran. “Why wouldn’t it be okay?”

Tari shrugged. “Well, it’s just, you’ve kept up the apartment when I was gone, and I’m sure you will after now, so…I just wanted to make sure you knew.”

“Ah, I see. Well, in that case, I really don’t mind.”


End file.
